Ceteris Paribus
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: With everything the same, who would think that two choice variables would get along? Fem!France FrUK


Firstly I apologies for the crappiness the idea came randomly to me while I'm in the middle of midterms and loads of assignments. Secondly my English isn't the greatest, so if there are grammar errors I'm super sorry. Lastly, I'm a economics major and I so wanted to use the Ceteris Paribus law as a title of a fanfiction. *geeks out*

This was written for Written for souslely for the what_the_fruk'sOctober lovefest for this prompt: _(Absolutely Invincible British) Gentleman!England romances classy & cool female!France. If you think it's too easy for Arthur, feel free to get some other suitors in  
>there. D<em>

Enjoy~_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Marianne Bonnefoy was one term away from graduating high school. Too bad that was over five years ago.<p>

Someone has to take care of them.

She bangs on one of the bedroom doors.

She also nearly trips over a body on the way down the stairs.

Marianne usually considers herself a patient woman, really. In the years since her parent's death she has never once yelled at any of her siblings, except the time of that skateboard incident where they all almost got hit by passing car, but between seeing Gilbert's ass, Antonio's penis and some random people coming out of her spare bedroom that looked like they just had a nice romp.

Marianne lost it; so she kicks the body before her, and shouts at the strange couple to get out of her house.

Of course Gilbert had to have the first word in to her, "Jesus woman people are trying to sleep off a hang over."

Avoiding a beer can she picked up a pair of jeans and threw them at him, "get your lazy ass up this is the last time I let you have a party in my house when you fully well know we have to work in the morning!"

"We always have to work in the morning." She heard Antonio grumble from the couch.

"All of you get your asses in the kitchen family meeting."

You see Mr. and Mrs. Bonnefoy had a rather odd habit of picking up strays. Meaning that after having two of their own children they decided to adopt three more, a Spanish kid and two Germans. In truth they just really loved children but Mrs. Bonnefoy hated being pregnant. So why not adopt?

Marianne was only bitter at the fact was they were all boys.

_I'm sorry_, a white board says appearing out of nowhere. It's Matthew; he hasn't spoken a word in since, well forever. He's mute, people say he's too lazy to speak; Marianne believes he just needs the proper motivation.

Ludwig came into the kitchen with a towel in his hair and noticing a grumbling Marianne at the stove.

"What's with her?" he asks.

"She has a bee in that fussy little bonnet of hers." Gilbert snaps out before flopping down in a chair. He was probably going to say some other really nasty things about her if Matthew hadn't smacked him over the head with his whiteboard with the statement written in neat scrawl: _She's upset that Gilbert and Antonio got drunk again with some random naked people._

Antonio some how entered the kitchen finally with a pair of boxers on when 'the help' bursts through the door.

"Never fear Amelia Jones is here! And also twenty minutes early for her shift!"

Did we forget to mention the bakery/café…thing? Well back ages and ages ago good old ancestor Bonnefoy decided, "Hey I'm going to purchase some land over there and make a bakery." The Bakery has pretty much been in the family for generations until her grandparents bought the café next door to make some extra money.

This is also the reason why Marianne never graduated high school. She was the only person at the time that knew the Bonnefoy secret recipe for pretty much all the specialties. Like hell Gilbert or Antonio were going to run the place without burning it down, in all seriousness they were just largely upset at the loss of their parents. So big sister Marianne decided to push aside her grief and keep the bakery in tip top shape.

Anyway Amelia is one of the café's best waitresses (mostly because she wears tube tops, micro shorts, cowboy boots and a big old American smile. Usually when she's speaking English she'll slip into a southern belle accent. Marianne is also fairly confident on these reasons alone that Matthew is seriously interested in her.)

Amelia is also the only non-family member that works on Sundays.

Before anyone can say anything Matthew pulls out his whiteboard in big bold letters _**FAMILY METTING BUT YOU CAN STAY.**_

"Sweet! Thanks Mattie!" Amelia coos causing the boy to go ten shades of red.

Gilbert and Antonio mimic her in high pitched girly man voices which both earn a smack on the head from Marianne. She does have to defend her blood brother once and a while.

Ludwig looked up from his newly made toast and asks, "Isn't that food critic coming today?"

And that is how Marianne was sent into melt down formation. After a series of yelled instructions, haphazard dressing and a lot of rushed baking the door was opened for business.

The creepy regulars came waltzing in as usual hitting on Amelia. Marianne sighed as she watched a normal Sunday morning go by.

It wasn't until a little after twelve when Amelia and Matthew appeared before her.

_We think you should change for the interview_ Matthew wrote down.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Marianne says looking down at her normal baker's outfit of a chef coat and pants.

"Nothing if you're gonna make some bread," Amelia replies, "Come on where is that cool, sophisticated French woman that hired me? Your outfit says tons about you. This says," she was referring to the current outfit, "says I'm going to make cakes. So march that bootie across the street and put something on that says I'm answering questions about my kick ass bakery and going to destroy some men's hearts while I am at it."

Marianne didn't really want to take advice from a seventeen year old in bootie shorts, but Matthew was nodding so frantically in agreement with the girl. _God_, she thought_ that kid could be such a traitor when he wanted to be_.

"Fine!" she let out, pointing to Ludwig (seeing as the other two didn't look like they'd be removing there heads from toilet anytime soon), "You're managing from now on."

On her way out she saw Amelia giving Matthew and bone crushing hug in happiness. Once she made it across the street and up to her bedroom she sat in front of her closet pouting.

Even though Marianne hasn't graduated high school, even though she's considered the head baker and manager of the store on paper, it's not like she hasn't gone out and had fun once and a while.

Even though her brothers seem like incompetent idiots (especially Gil and Antonio), they truly are nothing short of amazing when it comes down to it. Which is why now looking at her wardrobe she frowned because nearly every fancy outfit she owns reminds her some stupid ex-boyfriend that she's had. I mean come on Marianne isn't in a relationship just to have sex; she wants a companion, like her parents had.

The only thing that she can stand looking at is a lovely little off shoulder number in blue and she wondered if she should paint her nails as she was picking out what set of high heels to wear.

Just after pulling her hair into up do she gets a text from Antonio. _I think the critic is here and he looks painfully British too._

She rolls her eyes and texts back: _Than I shall be so painfully French and annoy him by coming fashionably late._

In truth, Marianne was in the store on time, she just decided to hang out in the kitchen. Mostly because she found out that Gilbert had removed his head from the toilet and began working on his Gilbird cakes.

Of course once she was deemed good looking enough by Matthew and Amelia she made her way over to a young man sipping tea in the corner table gazing outside. She smiled tapping his shoulder and came face to face with the most formidable eyebrows she's ever seen.

Hetalia~

Arthur Kirkland always did enjoy cafés and drinking tea in quant little corners of shops. They were his solitude, his stronghold.

It was a lovely day in Paris. Even if this baker was so Frenchly late.

It is very rare for the magazine to even outside of Great Britain as a whole, but no they wanted an international article, something fresh and hip and so in fashion like France.

It's a pity that many refuse to speak English here (except that awfully dressed American server) it defiantly quite a lovely area.

He most certainly wasn't expecting such a beautiful woman to come over and introduce herself as the owner of the bakery.

She was very young probably early twenties and so exquisitely dressed that it was only second nature to stand up and pull the lady's seat out for her.

This is also where Arthur began to feel like being on more of a date than interview, but in all seriousness how can he not pull out a chair for a lady dressed in such a fine dress and still be called an English gentleman?

She smiles as he takes his seat before her and he clears his throat out of nervousness, but it still doesn't seem to help seeing he's trying to properly introduce himself and he sounds like prepubescent boy, "Ar-Arthur Kirkland, it's great to meet you."

He notices that her eyes got a certain type of twinkle as he introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kirkland. I am Marianne Bonnefoy."

"So uh…Miss. Bonnefoy—"

"Oh please call me Marianne; it has such a nice ring to it. Hearing my last name like that makes me feel like an old lady."

He smiles and says, "Alright then Marianne tell me about your little bakery…" and she begins chatting in such wonderful French he doesn't mind hearing her talk. And he of course keeps asking the usual questions just to hear her talk jotting down notes here and there to write a decent article.

It's not until she asks him if he wants another refill that he realises they are all alone, the shop must have shut down without them. The sun is setting and he glances at his watch realising it is way past the time that he expected to end this. Stupid French having to be late.

She waves a hand in front of his face.

"Arthur? Would you like more tea?" she asks again.

He bites his lip in consideration, sure she was interesting but he doesn't want to over stay his welcome, I mean he is a gentleman after all.

"That would be lovely," he responds, "but I should be going. It is rather late and I wouldn't want-"

"You aren't." she cut him off. There was something daring him in those eyes. Almost as if she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers. She then looked away, "come on let me show you the kitchen."

So he follows without complaint. They sit on counters and eat dainties and slices of cake, drink assortments of tea, sharing from each others mug. They talk about everything and nothing at all.

Arthur could never think of a time where he felt so free. It could possibly the fact he was so high on sugar, or that he had such a beautiful woman to enjoy the night with.

But in the end they had to part, it was after midnight after all. And so in the proper English gentleman fashion he walked her home…across the street.

"It was truly an amazing night Marianne, thank you." He tells her. He feels compelled to tell her how amazing she is.

"Well thank you Arthur." Her rosy lipgloss is gone, but he decides that he likes her natural look so much better.

He scratches the back of his head out of nervousness, "You see I'll be in town for a couple more days."

She beams in response, "I'd love to spend more time with you! Say, come around the shop at three we can go from there."

He grins taking her hand in his kissing the knuckles genteelly, "It's a date."

* * *

><p>If there ever was a continuation to this. Well if I have time really. There would be loads of hazing Arthur from the brothers.<p> 


End file.
